Intergalactic Love
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: [sequal 2 WLAK!]It's been a month since their encounterment with the game show, and Cindy refuses to speak to Jimmy. But when April sends out a plea for help, Cindy and Jimmy finally realize that their love can accomplish anything JC SL MESSAGE FROM MM14
1. Urgent Message

Greetings to all of you Jimmy/Cindy and Sheen/Libby lovers! If you do love these couples, I consider you already my friend! Anyway, this fic is based on them, plus it's the sequel to "Win, Lose and Kaboom!" Jimmy receives an urgent message from April; the Gorlockian Queen is in love and she believes she is under a spell by they're mortal enemy. Cindy thinks it's just some spoof to lock lips with Jimmy again, but she goes for Jimmy's well being. Soon, Jimmy and Cindy both find out that their love is so strong, they can stop anything if they work together. Plus, Sheen is still trying out nicknames for Libby, and Carl and Bolbi actually get girls! Plus, every single alien species is back in this story! Even Meldar and Vendanna! Hope you like it!  
  
Intergalactic Love By MidnightMoon14  
  
Chapter 1: Urgent Message  
  
It's been one month exactly since their adventure in space, and Jimmy is very miserable. Cindy has refused to speak with him since she crumbled up their treaty that said they would be nicer to each other as friends.  
  
"I don't understand Goddard," said Jimmy. He was in his lab as usual, inventing new inventions that by-passed the laws of science. "I thought Cindy would be over this by now. Either way it was one little kiss. She can't be that jealous can she?"  
  
Goddard made an expression on his face that meant: "Duh!"  
  
Suddenly, his screen filled with the faces of Sheen and Carl.  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" said Carl. "Open up will ya?"  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Sheen, hyperactive as always. "Hurry up! If I stay out too long in the sun, I lose control of my saneness!"  
  
"Too late," said Carl. "C'mon Jimmy. I got lemon chewies!"  
  
Jimmy pushed a button and Sheen and Carl slid down the special tube that led them straight to the lab. "Hey Jim," said Carl. "How ya been?"  
  
"Oh, okay I guess. Is Cindy still mad?" asked Jimmy to Sheen.  
  
"Libby, My Mistress of Funk, said that her face so red, It's like a red hot tamale," said Sheen.  
  
"Oooh," Jimmy banged his fists on his table. "I know I have to make it up to her, but how?"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a big "BOOM!" outside the lab. "What was that?" asked Sheen. "Uh, sorry," said Carl. "I tried to hold it in, but...."  
  
"That wasn't you Carl, it was a message rock, from April!" yelled Jimmy. They all ran outside, and sure enough, it was indeed a message rock.  
  
"Jimmy Neutron," said the computerized voice of April. "You've got warp mail. HELP US JIMMY! WE ARE IN NEED OF YOUR BIG HEAD!"  
  
"What-?"  
  
"Wow! Another one!" yelled Sheen who suddenly had a clipboard in his hand. "How many people is that calling Jimmy a big head now?"  
  
"About 567," said Carl.  
  
"I could have sworn it was 568!" yelled Sheen.  
  
"Guys! SHHH! I can't hear," yelled Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy, we could really use you and your fellow friends help," continued April in the message. Our Gorlockian Queen, Queen Minoanna, has fallen in love with a strange man. Our Queen, is usually brutal and unmerciful, so we know someone has her controlled. I await your arrival to Earth Jimmy Neutron. Please say you'll help us." April blew a kiss goodbye and the message went blank.  
  
"Carl, Sheen," said Jimmy. "Call Cindy, Libby, Bolbi and my cousin Hailey," he yelled. "Tell them to meet me in the lab."  
  
"Roger that Jimmy!" yelled Sheen. He mounted on Carl. "Onward my fat steed!"  
  
"Ow! Sheen! My back was just treated by the chiropractor yesterday!" whined Carl.  
  
As they left. Jimmy pushed the button that said "Respond."  
  
"Dear April," he said. "You can count us in."  
  
I hope you guys are in to it right now. I'll be sure to put a lot of Jimmy/Cindy stuff in the next chapter!(Plus Sheen and Libby arguing about nicknames)Bye!  
  
Love,  
  
Kimmie you host for "Intergalactic Love!" 


	2. Mysterious Fiancee

Hey people! I couldn't help myself, so I'm writing the second chappie! I hope you don't mind! Here I go!  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious Fiance  
  
A couple of hours later, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Bolbi, Libby and Hailey all arrived at Jimmy's lab.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Jimmy to Sheen and Carl. "I'm so glad you're all here! April has sent me a message saying..."  
  
"Oh, so we're just going to visit you girlfriend, right?" asked Cindy in a irritated tone.  
  
"NO!" yelled Jimmy. "April believes that her Queen is in danger, and we need to help her! She helped us defeat Meldar!"  
  
"Yeah, and then swapped spit with you!" yelled Cindy.  
  
"Listen, Cindy, why can't you..."  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!" yelled Carl. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR FIGHTING IS ALREADY TEARING US APPART, AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT YET!?"  
  
That shut Jimmy and Cindy up quickly, but they glared at each other menacingly.  
  
"Okay, can we all just get in the rocket thing now?" asked Hailey, Jimmy's cousin who isn't quiet to bright.  
  
"Your hair look like it would float if you did the Slap dance," said Bolbi to Hailey.  
  
"Eww! Is he hitting on me?" asked Hailey.  
  
"No! I no do no slapping to you of any kind!" yelled Bolbi.  
  
"Some trip this will be," said Libby.  
  
"You said it Libbalicious," yelled Sheen.  
  
"No," said Libby quickly.  
  
A couple of minutes later, they were in the ship and on there way to the Gorlock planet. Cindy was quietly talking to Libby.  
  
"Libby," said Cindy. "Do you think I should give Neutron a second chance at being friends?"  
  
"To be honest, no," said Libby. "I mean, yes, but make him work for it. Play hard to get, you know?"  
  
"Well okay," said Cindy. "I just hope when I tell him how I feel, he'll return my affection."  
  
"Guys! We're here!" yelled Jimmy. The Gorlockian planet was a bright red. Kinda like the Mars planet. They landed and they found themselves in a jungle.  
  
"This is creepy," said Carl shakily. He hit a branch and screamed. "AHH! I'm being attacked!"  
  
"Shhh, Carl, it's okay!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy Neutron,' said a voice.  
  
"AHH!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
"Everything is all right huh Neutron?" restated Cindy.  
  
The voice happened to be April. Still looking the same since their last encounter. "Thank you for coming Jimmy," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Quickly, we must go to the Gorlockian Castle, where our mighty Queen lives."  
  
"If she kisses Jimmy one more time, I swear she's gonna get a beat down she'll never forget!" yelled.  
  
"Huh?" asked the others.  
  
"Uh, nothing, let's go," said Cindy nervously.  
  
They had finally arrived in the Gorlockian palace, where they saw a woman on a throne.  
  
"Aww, Chee-Ahhh-toh, you've come to persuade me not to marry my future King again if I'm correct? And you brought supporters."  
  
Queen Minoanna was a tall exotic Gorlock beauty. She had black hair that reached up to her shoulders. Her skin was not green, but white signaling a sign of royalty. She had bright blue eyes and wore a black dress with purple trimming and had spiky like gloves. She also wore a necklace with a glowing purple gemstone.  
  
"Please call me April your majesty," said April bowing. "Yes, we did come to persuade you not to marry, but it's because we think..."  
  
"Oh dear April," said Minoanna. "You tell me not to marry my future King, and yet, you haven't met him yet! No matter, berceuse you may meet him now. Guards!"  
  
Some guards walked down the throne room, covering a figure which floating between them.  
  
"I'd like you to meet the future King of this Gorlockian planet..."  
  
The guards revealed the figure to be a short man. He had blueish-blakcish like hair, yellow skin, and a tuxedo.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Meldar!?" they all yelled.  
  
I hope you still like it!  
  
Love,  
  
Kimmie, Your host for Intergalactic Love. Now a word from our sponsors... 


	3. Strange Love and Singing

Hey everybody! And we're back! So far, I'd like to thank harryptaxd204 and Hafae a.k.a Hufflepuffer242, for reviewing. It makes me smile when people enjoy reading my stories. Here is Chapter 3, which maybe a little to lovey- dovey for your interest.  
  
Chapter 3: Strange Love and Singing  
  
"Meldar?" yelled Jimmy. "What the heck? Queen Minoanna! You can't be serious! He is your future husband to be?"  
  
"Yes," said Minoanna.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that jelly-bag?" asked Meldar.  
  
"Yes! I have a problem with that!" yelled Jimmy. "Minoanna, how could you marry this man? He's pure evil! I don't even know how he got out of that show they forced him on!"  
  
"Oh, I quit," said Meldar.  
  
"No, we fired you," said April.  
  
"Whatever." Said Meldar menacingly. "But like it or not, I'm going to be your future King kiddo."  
  
"Oh and to answer your question young big headed kid..."  
  
"Now it's 568!" yelled Sheen.  
  
"The reason why I fell for Meldar is for his ability to do anything. Sing, act, dance; see, I need the perfect King to rule, and I know he's the one for me."  
  
"And she's the one for me. Isn't that right honey?" said Meldar in a kissie- like tone.  
  
"Of course it is," she said and they both kissed each other on the lips.  
  
"Eww!" yelled Carl. "Make it stop Jimmy!"  
  
"That's it Meldar," said Jimmy. "Tell us how your controlling her, and we'll let you off the hook!"  
  
"What? You think that a Middle-aged Melvexian, such as myself, cannot find love in a beautiful young looking, but very old, Queen?"  
  
"Yes!" yelled Cindy. "And anyway, when are you two going to get married?"  
  
"In about 3 days," said Minoanna. She squealed and jumped into Meldar's arms. "I'm so excited. Please sing for me my future husband!" "With pleasure," said Meldar who gave her one kiss on the cheek and swung her around as he sang. The kids readied to cover their ears.(this goes to theme of the "There they are.." song)  
  
Here I am!

The dominant groom-to-be!

Here I am!

Highly evolved! (Minoanna kisses him briefly.)  
  
The dreams of ruling species

With a beautiful Queen

Can happen to me

If I live to be

The most dominant groom Of all! All! Allllllllll!

"Let's retire, shall we?" asked Minoanna. "You children are allowed to stay for the night. Ta-ta!"  
  
"See ya Jellies!" said Meldar.  
  
"I don't buy it!" yelled Cindy.  
  
"Neither do I," agreed April.  
  
"Hey! Who asked you?" yelled Cindy.  
  
"Oooh! Catfight!" yelled Sheen.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Jimmy quietly as the girls began to fight.

Jimmy followed Minoanna and Meldar back to their dormitory. He paced a small camera by the door, and using his watch, watched them to see what Meldar was up to.  
  
"Well, you put up quite a show Meldar," said Minoanna. "The children don't seem happy about our marriage."  
  
"You know kids! Always hate it when they say Queens marrying too quickly," said Meldar. Minoanna nodded and nearly tripped. Meldar poofed and saved her from the fall. "Careful!"  
  
"Leaping Leptons!" yelled Jimmy. "He got his Matrix regenerators back! But how?"  
  
"Well, I'm bushed," said Meldar falling on the bed, next to Minoanna's. "And yet, I can't sleep! I'm to excited."  
  
"How about I sing you to sleep?" asked Minoanna.  
  
"Sure. You can sing?" asked Meldar.  
  
"Of course," she said. She tucked him in his covers and sang...  
  
Hush now,

My love

Be still now, don't fret

Sleep as your rocked by the singing

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you When you dream  
  
Meldar instantly fell asleep. Minoanna kissed him on the forehead and went to sleep. Jimmy was perplexed.  
  
"I don't understand," said Jimmy. "Maybe they really are in love. I'll have to analyze better with Goddard. I better call him."  
  
Jimmy left. Suddenly, Meldar woke up. He leaned over Minoanna's bed and touched the glowing purple gemstone on her necklace.  
  
"Soon," he said. "After I marry you, I'll rule this planet and then, that means, and can force the Gorlocks, the Needleheads, and the Brains to give me the right to rule the TV shows! What a plan! And after I take control of this planet, I'll blow it up with the Queen and the jelly-bags with it! And it's all thanks to you, my hypnotized majesty." Meldar laughed evily.  
  
I hope you guys still like it! And I hope it wasn't too mushy-like for you! Bye!  
  
Love, Kimmie, your host for "Intergalactic Love!"


	4. Back Home

Let me start out by saying...WOW! I got so many reviews! I'd like to thank all of you who replied. As I said before, it makes me happy when people like my stories.  
  
Carebear1: Well, actually, Hailey Neutron was introduced in one of my stories before, but I deleted it(if you want, I'll post it back up)But the only reason I put her in here is so Bolbi will finally get a girl. But she's no Mary-Sue. Don't you worry.  
  
Tiffany: Thanks for letting me know! I'll be sure to join. And I have PVR, so I recorded WLAK! And I've already seen it 10 times! As you can see, I really enjoyed it.  
  
Fanjimmy: Thanks for replying to each chapter. And I was pretty sure people would react surprised in Chapter 2!   
  
Tolazytosignin: You can count on me! 'Soldier salute'  
  
Harryptaxd204: Don't worry; you'll see a lot of Cindy and April beatings. And, I'll try to make a guy for April, but if he gets in the way of the story, I might not put him in.  
  
dd-inuyasha71643: Wow, this is your first? And you liked it! Cool! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it!  
  
Rachel West: I'm glad you found yourself a good fic! Sometimes, it's hard to get the characters to keep their personalities, but I'm glad that you said that there acting normal. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Jesus Freak16: Yeah, it seemed obvious to me too. Enjoy!  
...............................................................................................................................................

Okay, here the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Back at Home  
  
Jimmy ran down the halls of the palace, looking for their room, but no luck.  
  
"Leaping Leptons! This place is so huge, I'm surprised the Queen hasn't lost herself here. Well, I could still call Goddard. Accessing his homing beacon..."  
  
..........  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth...  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Hugh Neutron.  
  
"What is it Hugh?" asked his wife, Judy Neutron.  
  
"The season finale episode of Andromeda 90210 was just shown! So no new episodes until next fall!" he sobbed and held the gray duck(don't tell anyone, but that's he's favorite duck)for support.  
  
"Oh, is that all Hugh?" sighed Judy. "Well, call Jimmy down for dinner."  
  
"Okay, Sugar Booger," he said going upstairs towards Jimmy's room. Judy reached for the TV control, when the reception began to go black and white.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Humans...of...the planet...Earth," said the voice. "Your free Space cable has added one more channel. See your favorite Alien celebrities marry in the wedding receptions of their dreams in..."Dream Alien Weddings!"  
  
"Oooh," said Judy sitting down to watch.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Jimbo!" yelled Hugh. "Time for dinner!" Hugh spotted Goddard on the bed, sleeping and recharging his battery.  
  
"Hey Goddard," said Hugh. "Have you seen Jim-"  
  
Suddenly, Goddard woke up as his G-TV received a message. The TV revealed the face of Jimmy.  
  
"Calling Goddard. Come in boy," he said. "I'm at the planet Gorlock, please meet us here in less than three days, but first, tell my parents that I'm at..."  
  
"Jimbo?"  
  
"Dad?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"What are you doing at the planet Gorlock?" he asked. "Your dinner's gonna get cold."  
  
"We're going through some marriage proportions right now, but I'll be back in or less than 3 days."  
  
"Well, what am I going to tell your mother?" asked Hugh. "I don't think she'll like the idea of you spending all your time in space."  
  
"Tell her, that I'm staying over at a friends house," said Jimmy.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Thanks dad! Gotta blast!" and the G-TV went blank.  
  
Hugh signed. "I better tell Sugar Booger."  
  
Hugh went downstairs to find Judy sitting on the couch, watching a wedding program.  
  
"Um, Sugar Booger?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" she said rather quickly. Her eyes were still glued to the TV.  
  
"Um...Jimmy is staying over at a friends house, so he won't have dinner with us tonight. Actually, he won't have dinner with us for...3 days," he waited for Judy's screaming reply.  
  
"Okay," said Judy, never giving even a glance to her husband.  
  
"Phew!" said Hugh sitting next to Judy. "I'm glad your okay with it. Well, since Jimbo's gone, this would be the perfect time for us to get to know Mr. Walking man better." He made his fingers climb up her shoulder and began to make fluttering helicopter noises. "Now, let's change the channel to that Space snuggling from Venus thing again..."  
  
Judy slapped the control out of her husband's reach. "DO NOT CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" she yelled.  
  
"O...Okay," said Hugh whimpering.  
  
Judy smiled and glued her eyes back to the TV again.  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I need some help though. Does anyone know a place where I could post fanart? I have some Jimmy/Cindy and Sheen/Libby pics that I'd like to show you. It has to be a free sight, and it can't be Cyber-Tarp or Devian-art(my computer won't let me use those.)Thanks a bunch! See you in the next chapter!  
  
Love,  
  
Kimmie, you host for "Intergalactic Love"


	5. Cindy Knows

Hey everyone! Here I am again! I made a site where I'm going to post all of my JN fan art. And if I'm up to it, I'll probably make it a J/C and S/L site. Right now, I'm working on the Sheen and Libby page. The link is on my profile.  
  
I hope you guys like it!  
  
..........................................................  
  
Lilac: Oh don't you worry; Cindy is going to be jealous enough in the 6th chapter!  
  
Fanjimmy: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Midnight El Gatito and Soldier: I know I need to make them longer, but if I do, I'll end up telling the story in an instant. But I need to ask you a question; Have you been to ? A guest entered there and she had the same username. If you have been, then cool! Because I'm in there too! My username is DarkKim though.  
  
Mujitsu Yume: Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Tiffany: I'm glad you like it! I'll be sure to read that story!  
  
Harryptaxd204: You'll know what's happening in this chapter!  
  
Love Angel: Thanks for replying! I'm glad you like it! I'll try my best to make the chapters longer.  
  
Trevor the Enchanter: Thanks for replying. I really love you JN/DP crossover fic. Please update it soon!  
  
Jenny: How'd you get on the computer? You're only 7!  
  
....................................................................................  
  
I hope this chapter will be good enough for ya!  
  
Chapter 5: Cindy Knows  
  
The next morning, Jimmy woke up to find himself sleeping in what looked like a janitor's closet. He still hasn't found the room yet. He began to hear voices.  
  
"Gee, I wonder where Jimmy went," said April.  
  
"You don't think he's in jail is he?" asked Carl in horror.  
  
"Nah Carl," said Sheen. "If he was in jail, we would have heared something. Unless...THEY TOOK HIM TO DEATH ROW!"  
  
"AHHH! DON'T TELL ME MORE!" yelled Carl.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Cindy.  
  
"Cindy's right y'all," said Libby. "I'm sure Jimmy will turn up anywhere soon..."  
  
Suddenly, the door of the closet swung open, revealing Jimmy on the floor, with a mop on his head.  
  
"Of all the places," said Hailey.  
  
"Bolbi not wearing underpants," said Bolbi.  
  
"Eww!" screamed everyone.  
  
"So what did you find out Neutron?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Yes," said April. "How is Meldar controlling our queen. I've called the Needleheads and the Brains to come over and help kick Meldar's butt...well, he doesn't have one, so...oh well you know what I mean! Well?"  
  
"It seems as thought they truly are in love," said Jimmy.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled April. "Do I have to repeat that our queen doesn't have a heart? She's the one who starts all the wars and wins them! She's had more blood on her hands than that Earthling Bloody Mary!"  
  
"Yeah, but she sang him to sleep. I never heard someone sound so sincere to another. But don't worry, I'm going to analyze a bit better once Goddard gets here, but for now, I've concluded that Meldar and Minoanna are in love."  
  
"Yechh!" yelled Sheen and Carl.  
  
"Children!" yelled the happy voice of Minoanna. "Come to the dinning room! Breakfast will be served!"  
  
"Let's go," said Jimmy. The others followed, looking convinced. Cindy followed, but wasn't fooled for one second.  
  
  
  
"AHH!" yelled Carl as they sat at the table. A helmet fell on his head and began flashing lights all over. "IT'S TRYING TO CONTROL MY..."  
  
Suddenly, a plate of Plutonium Gut Chunks appeared. Carl forgot about screaming and chowed down.  
  
"These helmets will analyze your favorite for and make it for you," said Minoanna as the helmets landed on the others.  
  
Jimmy got a plate of macaroni and cheese which was crafted into the shape of Albert Einstein's head. Cindy got Sushi. Libby got fast food, and the latest hit from The Men pretending to Boys band. Goddard got lug nuts. Hailey got pancakes. Bolbi got a shish-ka-bob and Sheen got Ultra lord shaped nuggets with fries. They all chowed down happily.  
  
"Aren't you going to join us Min?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"No," said Minoanna. "I better get Meldar out of bed. Besides, I don't wanna get to chunky, or I won't fit into my wedding dress," she left the room in an instant.  
  
"I'll see you guys in a minute. I need to use the ladies room," said Cindy leaving the others behind to follow Minoanna.  
  
............................................  
  
Cindy followed Minoanna into her room. She silently stood by the door and watched her as she combed her hair.  
  
"Hey,' she whispered to herself. "She said she was going to wake Meldar. Where is he anyway?"  
  
Minoanna began to chuckle to herself and as she combed her hair, she sang...  
  
'What a lovely bride I'll be  
  
My dear I'll look divine'  
  
She giggled and stood up looking at herself in the mirror. Cindy looked at her in curiosity.  
  
'Things are all coming out to my ultimate design...'  
  
Minoanna spun around in circle. She smiled evilly into the mirror.  
  
Soon I'll have those little jellies  
  
And then, Gorlock will be mine!  
  
"What?" said Cindy. "Gorlock is already hers, why is she..."  
  
Minoanna began to laugh evilly. Meldar appeared suddenly by her side, laughing too. The glowing gem stone on Minoanna's necklace glowed brightly.  
  
"I knew it!" she yelled. "I need to tell Neutron before it's too late!"  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will have Cindy being jealous of April, a new character and lots more kick-butt action!  
  
Love,  
  
Kimmie. Your host for "Intergalactic Love"


	6. Whose Side Are You On?

Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm glad that everyone loves this story. I'm thinking that if you guys really like it, I might make a sequel! And if I do, I already have a plan for it already, but for now, let's finish this story and get on with Chapter 6!  
  
...............................................  
  
Trevor the Enchanter: YAY! It's good to know how long the story will be. After I'm done with this, I need to go read it again. But for now, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Fanjimmy: I'm glad you thought this chapter is good. I'll do my best to keep it good!  
  
Kindet: I'm glad you like it. I'll try my best to make it longer, but don't expect anything to big. Ha! LOL!  
  
Midnight El Gatito and Soldier: I'm glad you guys liked it! Enjoy!  
  
Haryyptaxd204: Yeah, Cindy and April are nice people. If only they were nice to each other. Well, enjoy!  
  
Mel: I'm glad you like it! Yes, I like that song from the Little Mermaid too! Now, it isn't Vendanna, she's going to appear in the later chapters. But here's a give-away about the ending. Meldar accidently falls in love with...you'll find out soon enough. But for now, enjoy!  
  
Ishkabibble: I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy!  
  
JesusFreak16: Thanks! I'll try!  
  
Angel: Enjoy!  
  
Deirdre: Your wish is my command! Enjoy!  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Now on to Chapter 6! Oh, and I'm changing the rating to PG, because of the this violent little scene. I hope you don't mind!  
  
Chapter 6: Whose side are you on?  
  
After their breakfast, Sheen chased after Libby, still giving her nicknames like "Ganstress of Love" and "Frankie Three Chins DeCarlo." Jimmy and April walked outside to the royal gardens.  
  
"It's kinda hard to believe a heartless woman would like flowers," shrugged April looking at all the plants.  
  
"Yeah," said Jimmy.  
  
"Well," said April slowly. "I'm sure that the Queen is in love if she was acting that kindly. I mean, love those goof people up. And if Meldar really is destined to be King, then I can't do anything but watch. But I thank you for your help, Jimmy Neutron."  
  
"Oh, no problem," said Jimmy blushing. "I'm a boy genius. It's just what...well, boy geniuses do...I guess."  
  
April smiled at him. She edged closer to him to kiss him. Their lips almost touched when...  
  
"NEUTRON!" yelled a voice.  
  
"Cindy?" Jimmy asked. Sure enough a very tired-out Cindy was before them, panting.  
  
"Jimmy..." she wheezed, "Minoanna...really isn't in love. Meldar is controlling her with that purple gemstone necklace!"  
  
"WHAT? But how?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"I don't know," Cindy explained. "But it seems to glow every time she's even around Meldar. I think Meldar gave it to her as some sort of present and then controlled her in some way."  
  
"Impossible!" yelled April. "That gem stone necklace has been passed down the royal family for eons. And since it is passed down, how could have Meldar replaced it with a hypnotic gemstone, huh? Wanna answer that blondie?"  
  
"Who asked you?" yelled Cindy, now up in April's face.  
  
"No one, I'm just making a point," yelled April.  
  
"Well, I think your wrong, and I'm right!" Yelled Cindy.  
  
"No you are not! So shut up about things you can't explain you dumb blonde!"  
  
"That is IT!" yelled Cindy. She grabbed April by the neck and the two began to wrestle each other down."  
  
"Cindy! April! STOP!" yelled Jimmy. But the girls ignored his warnings and kept on fighting.  
  
Cindy tackled April down with her special tae-kwan-do kick. She charged at her to kick her again, but April did a leg sweep move, causing Cindy to fall. April charged to Cindy, but she kicked April in the face, knocking off her helmet. She had short green wavy hair that went up to her shoulders. April growled with fury and grabbed Cindy by her wrists. She was about to pierce the spikes of her gloves into her skin when...  
  
"CINDY! APPRIL STOP!" yelled Jimmy. He stepped right in front of Cindy, causing April to stop her attack.  
  
Cindy was surprised. 'So he does care for me,' she thought.  
  
"Jimmy!" yelled April. "Are you going to believe her lies?" "They are not lies!" yelled Cindy. "It's the truth whether you like it or not. Besides, Jimmy believes me."  
  
"No, he believes, ME!" yelled April.  
  
"Why don't we ask him?" said Cindy.  
  
"Why by all means," said April slyly. "Now Jimmy, your either with me..."  
  
"Or against her!" yelled Cindy.  
  
"SO WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" they both screamed.  
  
Jimmy looked at Cindy, then at April. He wanted to believe Cindy, but the fact that he analyzed his results, it made it hard to believe who is right.  
  
"Sorry Vortex," said Jimmy sadly. "But I believe April on this one."  
  
"I can't believe you!" yelled Cindy. She was stunned. "I...I..." she stuttered. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I...I just can't believe you," she ran out crying.  
  
"Cindy!" yelled Jimmy, but April pulled him back. "Let her go," she said. "She needs some time alone."  
  
...............................................  
  
"I'm telling you two," said Libby. "There is no way, even if Ultralord did exist, there is no way he would rescue us b y flying on a magical llama."  
  
"He does exist woman!" yelled Sheen.  
  
"Yeah, and I wish I could see a flying llama," sighed Carl going into his little dream world.  
  
Suddenly, Cindy passed by crying. Libby had to move out of the way.  
  
"What's wrong with Cindy?" she wondered.  
  
"Uh, Libby?"  
  
Libby looked at Sheen and noticed that she was leaning against him. They smiled and moved in to kiss, when suddenly...  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Libby and Sheen turned away from each other, blushing. Carl had ruined the moment.  
  
"Nothing," they both said bashfully.  
  
.............................................  
  
Cindy sat against a big tall wall. She had her head buried ion her arms. She could not believe that Jimmy believed April, over her.  
  
"Stupid April," she screamed. "Stupid Jimmy. If no one will believe me, then...who will?"  
  
Suddenly, a green hand covered her mouth. Cindy tried to scream, but the hand muffled it. Suddenly, another hand appeared with a white cloth. The hand put up against her nose and mouth. Cindy instantly fell into a deep sleep...  
  
..............................................  
  
"Uh...uh...Where I am?" asked Cindy. She had just woken up to find herself in a dark room. There was a chair in front of her. It was rocking forward and back.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cindy.  
  
"You are Cindy Vortex right?" asked the voice. It was a female.  
  
"Yeah. Why would you want to know?" she asked.  
  
"I have come for you," said the voice. The chair turned around to reveal the figure's face...  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Bye!  
  
Love,  
  
Kimmie, your host for "Intergalactic love"! 


	7. Dr Jenny is Da Cure!

Hey people! I'm glad you guys are all worked up on the suspense. I forgot that if you guys want to see fanart for this fic, all you have to do is go to my profile and click on the homepage. I hope you like it!  
  
.....................................

Cindy Neutron: Thanks Mel! Enjoy!  
  
Thesunshine: I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter was long enough for you!  
  
Majestic Twelve: That I will do! And you can call me Kim.  
  
Trevor the Enchanter: I read your last chapter! Super! I replied, so I hope the support helps!"  
  
Zzo3: Wish granted.  
  
Fanjimmy: I'm sure everyone is wondering the same question! Enjoy knowing the answer!  
  
Midnight El Gatito and Soldier: Sorry I left you hanging! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Harryptaxd204: I'm glad you love it! Enjoy!  
  
Mattattack: I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

.....................................  
  
Here's chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7: Dr. Jenny is Da Cure!  
  
Cindy was scared to see the figures face. But her fear turned into confusion in an instant. This figure was a woman. No, strike that, a ten- year-old Gorlockian girl! She had light emerald skin and bright purple eyes. She wore a lab coat and had gloves and boots with spiked on them. She had a helmet with horns, but judging by her pigtails, her hair was the color magenta, and very long. She was smiling at Cindy.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cindy in awe.  
  
"I am Jen-oooooox-tia," she said. Her voice went high at the middle of her name. "But everyone calls me Jenny for short. I am the Queen's royal scientist."  
  
"But, you're just a kid!" Cindy exclaimed.  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Uh, never mind,' said Cindy. "What I really want to know is why you brought me here!"  
  
"I have brought you here," said Jenny, "because I've been watching you and your friends recently. As well as our Queen and Mr. Prime." She shuddered at the thought of Meldar. "I for one believe you. You are completely correct about the gem thing, and I can prove it."  
  
"Really?" said Cindy, her face lightened up. "How?"  
  
Dr. Jenny put something in Cindy's hand. It was a purple jewel; similar to the one Minoanna wore around her neck.  
  
"That is the real gem," said Jenny. "I found it hidden in Meldar's bed. Not a smart place to put it under your mattress huh?" She giggled and Cindy did too.  
  
"But, one thing I don't understand," said Cindy. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked," Jenny grabbed Cindy's arm and led her through a door. All Cindy saw was blackness.  
  
"Welcome to my lab," said Jenny. She turned on the light and Cindy gazed at it in awe. It was huge! Over hundreds of tables with chemicals and over 30 tables for building. Machines and metal junk flew everywhere, and there was a big computer monitor, which was monitoring every room in the palace! Suddenly, music started as well. Dr. Jenny began to dance to it. She also sang it too:  
  
**It's poetry in motion  
  
He turned his tender eyes to me  
  
As deep as any ocean  
  
As sweet as any harmony  
  
But he blinded me with science  
  
He blinded me with science!  
  
And failed me in biology, ye-ah, ye-ah  
  
**Jenny slide down the handrail of the steps. Cindy quickly followed, examining everywhere.  
  
**When I'm dancing close to him  
  
Blinded me with science (Science, uh huh,)  
  
Science...  
  
I can smell the chemicals (Chemicals)  
  
Blinded me with science (Science)  
  
Science.  
  
But it's poetry in motion ('Tion, 'tion)  
  
And when he turned his eyes to me  
  
(When he turned his eyes to me)  
**  
**As deep as any ocean  
  
As sweet as any harmony  
  
He blinded me with science  
  
He blinded me with science! (With science)  
  
And failed me in geometry!  
  
When he's dancing next to me  
  
Blinded me with science (Science)  
  
Science!!!  
  
I can hear machinery  
  
Blinded me with science (Science)  
**  
**Science...  
  
But he blinded me with science  
  
He blinded me with science !  
  
And hit me with technology (Uh huh, uh huh)  
**  
Cindy began to stare up at the screen. She saw Jimmy on the screen. She gazed at it dreamily...  
  
**Good heavens Jimmy  
  
You saved the day!  
**  
Dr. Jenny stared at Cindy in awe. Cindy immediately glared at the screen and sadly buried her face in her hands. Jenny looked at her and to cheer her up, she got her out of the chair and made her dance...  
  
**I don't believe it!  
  
There he goes again!  
  
He's tidied up now I  
  
Can't find anything!  
  
Cindy smiled and she sang too.  
  
Oh, my tubes and wires  
  
And careful notes  
  
And antiquated motions  
  
It's poetry in motion**  
  
**He turned his tender eyes to me  
  
(When he turned his eyes to me)  
  
As deep as any ocean  
  
As sweet as any harmony  
  
He blinded me with science  
  
(He blinded me with science)  
  
He blinded me with  
  
(huh huh huh huh huh huh )  
  
Ow!  
**  
Jenny and Cindy laughed themselves silly. But then Jenny's laughing stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cindy.  
  
Jenny stood silent for a minute. "Meldar is coming," she whispered. "Hide, NOW!"  
  
Cindy hid underneath a table with a cloth on it. She crawled in and stood there silently. Jenny ran to a table and began humming as she pretended to build something. Sure, enough, appearing out of nowhere, Meldar appeared standing right next to Jenny.  
  
"Hello Dr. Jenny," he said slowly.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Prime! I didn't expect to see you!" she smiled so widely, it nearly covered her face. She looked so cute; you can't help but say, awww.  
  
"Awww...aren't you sweet!" said Meldar pinching her cheeks. "Now on to business. You got those lasers I asked you to build?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said sweetly. "They are on that table..." as Meldar floated to the table, Jenny rubbed her cheeks. "...Touch me again and I'll be using your head for laser soccer," she muttered silently.  
  
Meldar grabbed the lasers on the table. "Thanks sweetie," he said. His smile was really fake, but Jenny played along.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome your soon-to-be-royal-greatness. Just two more days!"  
  
"Yep, two more days," chuckled Meldar a bit evilly. Cindy growled silently, accidentally causing a beaker to break by shaking the cloth over the table. Meldar turned around. He headed straight for the table Cindy was hiding in.  
  
"What is this?" asked Meldar picking up one of Jenny's models. It look like a llama, but pink.  
  
"Oh," said Jenny running over. "That's my latest project." She took off her helmet, to reveal frizzy purple helmet hair. "See, Earthlings have these creatures called llamas, I believe that there were llamas with different colors! It's really quite fascinating."  
  
Cindy gave out a quiet sigh of relief. Meldar looked at Jenny strangely, then chuckled. "You genius kids with your experiments," he patted her on the head, causing more frizzy- ness.  
  
"Thanks for the lasers, and hope to see you at the wedding," he said as he disappeared.  
  
"No problem sir!" she waved. "My wish is your command...and if you touch me again I'm gonna kick your butt! Or, at least what's left of it!"  
  
Cindy crawled out of the hiding place. "That was close."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Jenny.  
  
Cindy began to chuckle. "Llamas?"  
  
"What?" asked Jenny.  
  
"How did you know Meldar was coming?" asked Cindy.  
  
"I guess you could call it Alien Woman Intuition," she replied. "Anyway, I think you should go know. Your friends may be worried."  
  
"I doubt that," she sighed sadly.  
  
"Listen," said Jenny. "Come back tomorrow so that we can plan out how to stop the wedding." Cindy still didn't say anything. "And..." she said. "I'll tell you how Meldar got his regenerators back."  
  
Cindy gasped. "Okay! I'll come!"  
  
I'm glad you all like it still! Next Chapter coming soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Kimmie, your host for "Intergalactic Love"!


	8. Jenny's Story

Hey peeps what's up? I'm sorry it took like a week to update! I was going to yesterday, but I went to Six flags marine world and I was too tired. Plus, it was too late anyway. Now, I don't have enough time to thank each of you separately, but for all of you reading the story, I'd like to say thanks to all of you at once. It might be too short, but the next chappie will be longer since the next chapter is the wedding day. Here I go!  
  
Chapter 8: Jenny's Story  
  
Cindy just left Dr. Jenny's lab and was excited to finally find out how Meldar got the regenerators back. It felt good to solve the case before Jimmy, but she was still pretty mad of him for taking April's side instead of hers. 'Oh well, his loss,' she thought. She went into the bedroom and fell instantly to sleep...  
  
"Cindy...wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" asked a drowsy Cindy. Standing over her was Carl who had a stuffed llama in his hand.  
  
"Wake up Cindy, everybody is at breakfast and Jimmy wanted to know where you were, but April said it was no big deal, and then Sheen started talking about salami while Bolbi was hitting on Hailey, and Libby told Jimmy to see where you were, then he asked April, and then they all asked me to do it and that's how I ended waking you up."  
  
"What's your point?" yelled Cindy.  
  
"Uh...you missed breakfast?"  
  
Cindy shook her head and jumped out of her bed. Then she remembered. 'Today's the day I go and meet Jenny about how Meldar got those regenerators!' She immediately ran out the door.  
  
But wait...Cindy felt guilty about not bringing Jimmy along. 'No, that jerk doesn't deserve to come,' she told herself. But she didn't want to go alone. Who could she bring that's trustworthy.  
  
Suddenly, Cindy smiled. "Libby."  
  
.........................  
  
Meanwhile, Libby and Sheen where in an empty hallway. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday," said Sheen.  
  
"Oh that wasn't your fault Sheen," said Libby. "Carl butted in, that's all."  
  
"Now where were we?" asked Sheen. Libby smiled. They leaned forward to kiss again when...  
  
"LIBBY!"  
  
Sheen and Libby sighed and turned to see Cindy standing with her arms crossed.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked.  
  
"No, what is it?" asked Libby.  
  
"I need you to come with me," she said. She pulled Libby away from Sheen.  
  
"Awww man! I'm never gonna be a man!" he yelled he bumped into a wall. "OW! WHY MUST THE GOOD GET HIT ON THE HEAD?"  
  
......................................  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Libby.  
  
"You'll see," whispered Cindy. They stopped in front of a wall.  
  
"A wall," said Libby. "You dragged me away from Sheen to see a wall?"  
  
"Wait..." whispered Cindy. The wall opened up and Dr. Jenny walked out.  
  
"Hello Cindy Vortex," said Jenny casually bowing her head. "Who is that?"  
  
"Oh, my best friend Libby, is it okay if she helps?"  
  
"Sure, we need all the help we can get, come on down!"  
  
They all entered her Lab, which was dark at first but then the lights came on and instead of Melissa Lefton's "He Blinded me With Science" it was some cheesy elevator music.  
  
"So, how do you expect to tell us how Meldar got does regenerators back?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Hold up," said Libby. "So you were right? Meldar really is controlling Minoanna?"  
  
"Yep," said Jenny as she uncovered a small device. She pressed a few buttons and a hologram appeared. It had April and Minoanna in it. Cindy growled at the fake sight of April.  
  
"It all began one month ago..." began Jenny and the hologram went with the story.  
  
_After April got the regenerators, she wanted to keep the trust of some boy who gave them to her. So she asked the Queen to keep 'em in large security. Of course, since back then the Queen didn't have a heart, she said no, but when she witnessed their power, she gave in, if April promised to never bug her again.  
  
After they put the regenerators in a safe place, Minoanna and some guards were on their to war on another planet, and the planet happened to be the Molvexian planet where Intergalactic Showdown was once held!!  
  
She never did conjure the battle because her ship was stopped and all the lights burned out and when they came back up Meldar had switched her necklace to the hypnotic one! So the guards assumed she automically fell in love with Meldar in just one glance.  
_  
_**Flashback to one month on Minoanna's ship...  
**_  
"What happened with the lights?" yelled a guard.  
  
"I'm scared!" yelled one.  
  
"Be a man!" yelled another.  
  
"Hey the lights are back!" yelled a guard. He turned to see the Queen on the ground next to a puny man with no legs and blueish-black hair.  
  
"What have you done to our Queen?" they yelled. "ATTACK!"  
  
"C'mon guys!" yelled Meldar. "I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!" He closed his eyes in fear and covered his ears when...  
  
"Stop."  
  
The guards turned to see the Queen up.  
  
"Your majesty! Your alive! This man tried to pummel you!" yelled a guard.  
  
"No he did not," she said. "He uh...uh...was lost and accidently boarded our ship! Yeah! That's what happened!"  
  
The guards looked at each other in confusion, but they shrugged and walked off.  
  
"Your safe now little Meldar..." said the Queen in a seductive way.  
  
"My plan is working out great..." snickered Meldar.  
  
"...Minoanna ceased the war on the planet Molvexia," said Jenny and the holograms disappeared. "Meldar moved his way in by pretending to be in love with the Queen. We need to do all we can to stop him..." Jenny had tears I her eyes.  
  
"Jenny, what's wrong?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Yeah, was with you girl?" asked Libby.  
  
"Meldar cannot marry Minoanna!" yelled Jenny. "My real parents abandoned me! She took me in and is the closest thing to a mom! If Meldar moves in..." she sobbed. "I'm afraid he'll do more than just control her!" she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay Jen," said Cindy. "We're girls! And females such as ourselves should not just sit around let this marriage take place!"  
  
"Tell it girl!" yelled Libby.  
  
"What we need to do is create an ambush tomorrow at that wedding! And Jenny, if you wanna save Minoanna, we're gonna need your invention skills! Are you with me?"  
  
Cindy put out her hand and Libby put her hand on top of Cindy's. Jenny sniffled and smiled.  
  
"I'm in,' she said and put her hand.  
  
"Let's teach that Meldar who's boss!" yelled Cindy.  
  
"GIRL POWER!"  
  
.................................  
  
Gotta go guys! See ya!  
  
Love,  
  
Kimmie, your host for "Intergalactic Love"! 


	9. Operation:Screw Wedding Up

Hey everyone! Just saw Win Lose and Kaboom for like the HUNDRETH TIME! LOL! I know your all excited for this chappie because...IT'S THE WEDDING DAY! YAY! I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters because they will have action, surprises and a fluffy J/C and S/L ending. Enjoy! YAY! I can't believe we made it!

.........................................

**Bunnie14**: Thanks!

**Harryptaxd204**: I'm glad you loved that chappie, but you'll love this one even more!

**Jesus Freak16**: Here's the moment you waited for! I'd love to read that songfic. My email is on my Fanfiction profile. Can't wait to read it!

**Fanjimmy**: You got sir...or is it ma'am? I DON'T KNOW!

**Majestic Twelve**: Thanks MJ. I hope you enjoy the wedding!

**pl rep dhalo**: I'm glad you think this story is good. Don't worry, it's isn't all about girl power, only the eighth chapter was going to be. The next few chapters will have all of the kids working together, so I hope you like that!

**xCrystalx**: I know how you feel. I get lazy and sometimes don't reply on fics I like at all. I hope you like the wedding screw up!

**HawkGirl**: I'm glad you like the story and my made up character Jenny. She's actually based on three people. One, she's named after my sister, Jenny. Two, she has my attitude and three she's what I thought the alien girl version of Jimmy would look like.

**Kris and Karen**: LOL! Hey what happened to Soldier? Is he sick or something?

**Aydorosio**: I'm glad you like it!

**MadiS/Lfan**: You got Sheen and Libby fantic!

**Retorville9**: I will try my best!

........................................

The BIG moment is finally HERE!

**Chapter 9: Operation Screw Wedding Up** (I'm feeling humorous today)

"Alright ladies now LISTEN UP!" Cindy yelled at Jenny and Libby who were standing upright in Jenny's lab. Today was the big day.

The Wedding Day

Meldar and Minoanna's Wedding.

And it must be stopped.

Cindy, Libby and Jenny were all wearing fancy dresses. Cindy's was red, Jenny's was blue and Libby's was green. Thanks to Jenny, they will turn into battle armor once they are in battle. Plus the Chinese fans they had would shoot boomerang knives and lasers at there enemy.

"Today is Meldar and Min's wedding day," continued Cindy. "And it must be stopped at all costs. Now we all know the plan. We'll say "no" when the priest asks the "Speak now" question, and we'll show everyone the fake that Meldar is! Now, who's ready to screw up a wedding?"

"ME! ME!" yelled Jenny and Libby.

"Then let's go out there and do it!"

Then ran out of the lab. Jenny grabbed her llama necklace and put it on.

"Oh, faithful pink llama, give me strength," she whispered. And with that, she ran out to catch up with the girls.

....................................

"Would everyone please be seated so we can start the ceremony?" asked the priest.

Jimmy and the others sat in their seats. They were outside Min's garden and everything looked great. A TV cameraman came to record for the show _"Dream Alien Weddings."_ Plus, there were hundreds of aliens they never met. Well, except the Yokians.

"I'm hungry," whined Ooblar.

"Shut up!" yelled King Goobot.

"I can't believe it's happening," said April.

"Don't worry, they really are in love. And if not, they could always get divorced," said Jimmy.

"What is divorce?" asked April.

"Never mind," said Jimmy.

"LOOK!" yelled Sheen. "IT'S A VAT OF PUDDING! I AM SO GONNA SWIM IN TI!"

"SHEEN NO!" yelled Carl restraining him down.

Suddenly, the wedding march began. First came Meldar, wearing his usual (and really bad) tuxedo. Then came the other things that come after that. Ring bearer, relatives, flower girl, etc. Jenny looked at Meldar and growled.

"You'll get your chance," said Cindy whispering to her.

After a while, Minoanna appeared wearing her usual dress, but with a black veil. Carl began to cry.

"ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?" he sobbed.

As soon as Minoanna stood next to Meldar, he said, "It's all yours Father."

"Thanks Meldar," said the priest in a spunky voice. "Dearly beloved, we our gathered her today to join Meldar Prime and Queen Minoanna in holy alien matrimony..."

For a couple of hours, the ceremony kept on about Meldar and Minoanna's "love' for each other. Until they reached the "I do's."

"Meldar, do you take Minoanna as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Minoanna take Meldar as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I...do," she said strainfully.

"If anyone has a reason to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"WE DO!" yelled a voice. Everyone gasped to see Cindy, Libby and Jenny standing up.

"Cindy! What are you doing?" asked Jimmy.

"Something you should have done," she whispered. "This wedding should not partake because Meldar only wants to marry Min to gain control of the planet Gorlock, and to gain control of the Intergalactic Cable Network.

"LIES! These jelly bags _ARE LYING_!" yelled Meldar.

"May we please continue Meldar? I get paid by the hour," said the priest.

"Shut up," said Libby and she pulled of his robe to reveal someone else.

_"Vendanna!"_

Everyone gasped. Jimmy and April were in complete shock.

"And this isn't even a real crowd," said Jenny. She flung out her razor boomerang out to the crowd and they passed through them like ghosts. "They're holograms! And you really screwed up Meldar, because the Yokians are the Gorlocks greatest enemies! They would never come to the Queen's wedding!"

"So we're holograms?" asked King Goobot.

"Cool!" said Ooblar as they and the others crow of aliens disappeared.

'HEY!" yelled the cameraman. "I'M REAL!"

"Whatever," sighed Libby.

"And the true purple gemstone is in my hands!" yelled Cindy showing it to the others.

"YEAH!" yelled Sheen. "And those pointy horns on the Queens head aren't even real!" he jumped on top of Minoanna and began pulling her horns.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled throwing him into the vat of pudding.

"Dreams _DO _come true!" he yelled.

"So it is true! Meldar doesn't love Minoanna!" yelled April.

"Cindy! You were right!" yelled Jimmy. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. Can you forgive me?"

"On one condition," she said. 'If you help us arrest him and that phony priest!"

Meldar clapped his hands. "Bravo ladies. Very impressive, but I'm afraid we will not allow you to arrest us, right Vendanna?"

"Right Meldar," she responded.

"Besides, with Queenie still under my control, there is nothing you can do," he snapped his fingers and they were all in the throne room surrounded by one hundred mechanical robots from Intergalactic Showdown.

"And it looks like you have problems of your own," snickered Meldar.

"Don't worry!" yelled April. "The Brains, Needleheads and my parents will save us."

"Oh, you mean theses people?" asked Vendanna showing them April's friends in chains.

"This is most uncomfterble!" yelled a brain.

"I concur," agreed another.

"Indubitably," respond the third.

"MIBS! MIBS!" yelled the Mibs.

"Aww man, that's ANOYING!" yelled Sheen.

"NO!" yelled April.

"Cindy, we can control them!" yelled Jenny.

"Who is that Cindy?" asked Jimmy.

"This is Dr. Jenny, royal scientist to Queen Min.'

"Hi," said Jenny briefly. "Now, I think we can control them into bashing into each other if we mess with their control panels. Then, we can worry about rescuing the Queen and returning those generators back to its rightful owner!"

"In your dreams Pigtails!" yelled Meldar.

"Stupid head!"

"Gorlock trash!"

"Vendanna lover!"

"Look, I have no time to argue with a ten year old," sighed Meldar rubbing his forehead. "Listen, I'll have the robots kill you quick, so you don't feel pain alright?"

The robots closed in on the kids.

"You sure your plan will work?" asked Libby.

"Of course!" yelled Jenny. "I'm never wrong!"

"I hope you are!" yelled Jimmy as the robots came closely...

CLIFFHANGERS! HA! Sorry, if your mad for the cliffie, but I need to leave it here for now. See you all later!

Love,

**Kimmie**, your host for **"Intergalactic Love"!**


	10. MrNeutron Gets Zapped

Hello everyone! YAY1 I updated! Now, I bet you expect me to continue where I left off right? Well, I will, but first, I bet your wondering what happened Hugh and Goddard from Chapter 4 right? Well, here is the 10th chapter of "Intergalactic Love"!

Answers to replies... 

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'd like to thank MadiS/Lfan, Curious George33, Jesus Freak16, harryptaxd204, Majestic Twelve, xCrystilx, Retorville9, Keiko Matsumori, Fanjimmy, Kris and her fan character Karen, H.E.P and Bunni14 for replying1 Thanks for reading the fic guys1 Sorry, I don't have enough time to reply to you separately thought!

.............................

Okay, on with the chapter!

Chapter 10: Mr. Neutron gets zapped

Back on the planet Earth, Hugh was cleaning his duck collection. His wife, Judy, hasn't cooked, cleaned _or_ bathed for three days! She's been on that couch, watching "_Dream Alien Weddings," _for three whole days! Poor Hugh couldn't even talk to her because she attacks anyone who gets near the TV. So, he had to clean and cook. (No one said he had to bathe! LOL!)

"Well, I better go clean up Jimbo's lab. It gets awfully dusty from time to time," he said. He got up and headed for Jimmy's lab.

................................

"I hope Jim-Jam gets home soon, I'm worried about Judy and him about going to space," he said. Goddard, who was recharging himself, ran over to Hugh and whined.

"Hey Goddard," he said. He went straight for Jimmy's table and spotted something. It was a new gadget that Jimmy was creating 3 days ago. He calls it 'The Transporter 2004."

'I wonder what this little gadget does?" he said. He pressed a button to turn it on.

"Welcome to the Transporter 2004," said a computerized voice. "Who would you like to fin or like to go?"

"Hmm..." said Hugh. He thought that this could help Jimmy with the wedding he said he was going to. He spelled, "Jimmy I. Neutron" into the machine.

"Finding Jimmy Neutron..." said the machine. Goddard whimpered.

"Now don't you worry you little bolts about it Goddard," said Hugh patting him. "Nothing can go wrong."

"Jimmy Neutron has been found..."

The machine zapped Hugh and Goddard! The glow was green and they were sent flying and into space, screaming. The transporter dropped onto the floor. It read...

Jimmy Neutron...

Location: Queen Minoanna's Palace, Planet Gorlock

Estimated time of arrival: 20 minutes...

I know it was short, but I needed to tell you what happened to Hugh and Goddard. Action and Adventure in the next chapter!

Love,

Kimmie, you host for "Intergalactic Love"!


	11. Fighting Back

**Okay! Here are Chapters 11, 12 and 13! I told you I would do it!**

**Chapter 11**

**Fighting Back**

As Mr. Neutron and Goddard were being sucked into outer space, Jimmy and the others were still surrounded by Meldar's giant robots.

"Robots!" yelled Meldar. "Get ready to fire!"

"Doctor," said Jimmy. "Are you sure we can control these robots by r_ecruiting their circuits?"_

"Vendanna, will you do the honors? "He asked holding Queen Minoanna by her wrists.

"Thanks Meldar!" she said in a peppy voice. "Robots, attack on 5..."

"_Positive,_" replied Dr. Jenny

"4..."

"You believe her don't you Neutron?" Cindy asked.

"3..."

Jimmy looked at Jenny, and then at Cindy. He didn't believe Cindy before, and look were it lead him. He couldn't make the same mistake again.

He sighed. "I believe you Jenny," he said to her. Cindy smiled.

"2..."

"Okay," said Jimmy. "Cindy, Jenny, April, Carl, Libby, Sheen, and I will fight and recruit the robots while Bolbi and Hailey go and free the others."

"Is task I born to do!" yelled Bolbi.

"1..."

"Attack!" yelled April.

The robots lurched forward. Libby, Cindy and Jenny's dresses turned into Gorlockian armor. The kids ran towards the robots and the fight began.

Jenny climbed on top of a robot. She opened it's back and pulled out it's wires. The robot stopped and Jenny controlled it. She forced the robot to crash into another robot, causing it to explode.

"Everyone!" she yelled. "Control the robots like _I did."_

The kids did, and soon, explosions were heard everywhere around the room.

Meldar grew angry. "_Nobody _destroys my robots!"

"You want _me _to handle these kids?" asked Vendanna, pumping her fists.

"No," he replied. "I think our Queen will take care of this" Meldar closed his eyes and covered his ears. "Minoanna! Destroy those brats! But start with _Jimmy Neutron!_"

Minoanna looked at Jimmy and growled menacingly.

"That can't be good," said Jimmy, gulping. He screamed as Minoanna charged for him.

"C'mon!" yelled Hailey as she and Bolbi freed the Needleheads, the Brains and April 's parents. "Jimmy needs us!"

"We shall help in anyway possible," said a Brain.

"Mibs!" yelled the Needleheads.

"No one controls our mighty Gorlockian Queen!" yelled April's dad.

"Onward to battle!" yelled April's mom as all the aliens and Hailey & Bolbi charged and helped the others fight.

Carl was on a robot, but fell off. The robot charged toward him until...

"HYAH!" yelled Jenny and she kicked the robot out of the way.

"You okay?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Carl softly. "Cool llama necklace. I think llamas are cool."

"I _love _llamas," said Jenny.

Carl gasped and grabbed her hands. "Me too!"

They both looked at each other and smiled. Carl blushed.

"I usually don't like girls," he said. "But you're cool!"

She giggled. "You too." They leaned forward and kissed.

"Wow, my first kiss!" said Carl.

"It was my first kiss too," she said. They leaned forward to kiss again when...

"JENNY!" yelled Jimmy as he ducked Minoanna's blows. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need help with a problem!"

"OH! Right!" she ran towards them and noticed something. As Minoanna fought, Meldar had his eyes shut and his ears covered the entire time.

"If he's controlling her, how can he do it if he isn't moving around?" she suddenly gasped. "I think I know how!"

She ran over and pushed Meldar. Suddenly, Minoanna stopped hitting Jimmy and froze.

"Ooh, you asked for it Pigtails!" yelled Meldar using his regenerators to make her float.

"JIMMY! CINDY!" she yelled. "Meldar is controlling her by his thoughts! He's using the necklace to keep her in control, but to control her speech and movement, he's using a..."

Meldar threw Jenny across the room. She hit a wall and got knocked out.

"JENNY!" yelled Cindy.

"Sorry for old Jenny," sighed Meldar, talking to Jimmy. "For someone so nice and cute, she is quiet a know-it-all..."

"_All _geniuses are annoying like that," said Sheen.

"Sheen!" yelled Libby whacking the backside of his head.

"I'm just telling it how it is!" he yelled.

"Time to end your life!" he yelled.

"NO!" yelled Cindy. "If you kill, him, you'll have to kill me too."

"And me!" yelled April.

"Us too!" yelled Hailey and the aliens.

"Dying is what you should be doing to me if you kill my fellow learners!" yelled Bolbi.

"Not us," said Sheen and Carl. But Libby whacked them both.

"OKAY! Us too!"

"FINE! At least now I'll rule Gorlock, keep my regenerators and control the Galactic TV network. Not bad for a days work huh?"

They all huddled close. Jimmy grabbed hold of Cindy.

"Before we die, I need to tell you something," he said.

"What?" asked Cindy?

"I've always liked you, and I think your great, in a girly kind of way. What I'm trying to say is that I love..."

He stopped as something knocked Meldar down. It was two things. It was...

_"Goddard? Dad?"_

Bye!

Love,

Kimmie, your host for "Intergalactic Love!"


	12. This Body ain't Big enough for 2

**Chapter 12**

**This Body ain't big enough for 2**

"Dad!" yelled Jimmy. "How did you and Goddard get here?"

"Well, I went into your lab and a small electro-thingy brought me here," he replied.

Goddard barked in happiness.

"Great to see you boy," he said.

"Well, looks like _everyone is_ here. All your friends, Hailaroo, your cousin is here, and a bunch of funny looking folk. How ya doing' aliens! Ya like pie?"

Suddenly, some mini explosions erupted from the robots.

"I wish I had me some ear plugs. Hey!" he bent down and picked up a blue and purple earplug. " I wish I had 2. Oh well." He popped it into his ear.

"NO!" yelled Meldar. He closed his eyes.

Minoanna ran close to Hugh. "Give me those ear plugs or I'll..." she stopped. Then she began dancing around the room.

"When you're a duck, you're a duck all the way from the first time you quacked, to the last egg you lay." She stopped. " Hmm, I do so love pie. All kinds from Apple to Zucchini, even if it is quire queer. I hope Sugar Booger gets back to normal so we can play 'Walk, walk, walk, walk, Walking man! Here comes Mr. Walking man'," she made a loud buzzing noise.

"Hey! That's what _I was thinking!"_ yelled Hugh.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Jimmy. "Meldar is using a ear-thoughtermizer! They are like earplugs, but allow you to control someone. Which is possible when used with a diamond, gem or any type of stone."

"Quit it!" yelled Meldar through Minoanna, trying to control her from flapping her arms like a duck.

Libby kicked Meldar, causing the other earplug to fall. Cindy then ripped off Minoanna's necklace. She stood still, and fainted.

"Your majesty," said April. "Are you okay?"

Minoanna got up and held her head. "A-a-April?" she asked." I thought I told you to never bother me here you small ten year old tyrant!"

"She's back!" yelled April.

"What happened?" she asked clutching her head. "Who are they?"

"This is Jimmy Neutron and his friends. This man," she pointed at Meldar. "Had you under his control. He wanted control of Gorlock and the GTVN so he tried to marry you. Hello? Your majesty? Are you alright?"

Minoanna growled in fury and ran towards Meldar. Her eyes were red with fury.

"Now _what?" _yelled Meldar? He turned around to see Minoanna, fuming.

"No hard feelings right you majesty?" he chuckled nervously.

She punched him right in the face. Meldar's head popped off.

"Not _again_!" he yelled. Minoanna and Meldar's headless body began to fight.

"Um...your majesty!" yelled Jimmy. "Grab his regenerators so he'll be helpless again!"

"Okay, _Jimmy Neutron," _she said.

The battle between the two was pretty brutal. Minoanna had good kicks and punches, but Meldar had an advantage with his regenerators.

"Wow, that girl can fight!" yelled Hugh

"Don't be too sure," growled Vendanna.

Suddenly, Meldar grabbed her wrists, holding her down.

"Try to escape out of _that _Queenie!" yelled Meldar's head.

She kicked him, and in a swift movement, she removed his regenerators.

"Catch!"

Jimmy tried to catch them, but he missed. "DON'T LET THEM TOUCH EACH OTHER!"

The others tried to get but missed as well. Suddenly, someone caught it! It was in the hands of...

"Bolbi catch good!" he yelled.

"Bolbi!" yelled Hailey running to his side. "You did it!" she kissed him on the cheek.

As she did, Meldar had time to put his head back on. He grabbed Minoanna and pinned her to the wall.

"I may not _have _my regenerators, but I can still take you out of the picture!" he yelled.

They were about to attack again when...

"Bolbi do good? Two thumbs over?" he asked Hailey.

"You were great," she said hugging him. Bolbi threw the regenerators aside.

"AAH!" yelled Jimmy and the others.

"NO!" yelled Meldar, Minoanna & Vendanna.

But it was too late. There was nothing they could do.

The regenerators were touching each other.

Bye! Love,

Kimmie, your host for 'Intergalactic Love!"


	13. Meldar, My Hero?

**Chapter 13**

**Meldar...My Hero?**

Suddenly, the room began to shake. And cracks formed on the floor.

"We need to get out of here," said April carrying the unconscious Jenny. "Slowly, it will cut the entire planet in half!"

They all ran towards to the door that led outside, but a crack separated half of the room, blocking their way out.

"AWW MAN!" yelled Sheen. " What a rip off! I expected us to fall to our doom!"

"And I don't think Sugar Booger will like us falling to our doom Jimbo," said Hugh.

"What do we do Jimmy?" asked Cindy.

As he was about to speak, Minoanna jumped towards the other side of the half and formed a bridge using her body.

"Don't ask questions! JUST GO!" she yelled.

The kids, the aliens, Hugh Vendanna & Meldar all ran across her.

"Your majesty!" yelled Jimmy.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" she yelled.

As the kids (and others) ran outside, the castle began to burst into flames.

"She sacrificed herself!" said Libby in disbelief.

"What a noble deed," said a Brain.

"Mibs," replied the Needleheads softly.

"Our Queen may be heartless, but she always puts the well being of her people first," replied April's dad.

"C'mon Meldar," whispered Vendanna. "The plan was a bust, but if we want to avoid going to prison, we should leave inconspicuously."

Meldar stared at the burning building. Usually, he would agree with his crush, but something didn't feel right. Just thinking about Minoanna made him sweat. He had to do what he thought was right. He floated into the building.

"MELDAR! ARE YOU NUTS?!" yelled Vendanna.

"What does he think he's doing?" asked Cindy.

"BARK BARK!" yelled Goddard.

"I don't know," Jimmy replied.

Suddenly, Jenny began to wake. "Jimmy, where's Minoanna? Is she in the building? Can we save her?"

Jimmy looked at the building. For some reason, he had a gut feeling that Meldar was doing something unselfish.

"Don't worry Doc," he replied as Goddard licked her face. "She's being saved right now."

Minoanna's grip was slipping and she could barely breathe. She tried to pull herself up, but she scratched her leg badly. It was bleeding like crazy.

Just as she thought there was no hope, she saw a hand before her.

"Take my hand!" yelled a voice.

"M-m-Meldar?" she asked wearily. "Is this a joke?"

"Do you want to be saved or what?" he replied.

She grabbed his hand, and then the other. She felt she was slipping, so she tightened the grip by lacing her fingers with his.

Meldar suddenly got hot all over, and it wasn't the fire.

He was blushing.

She was safely taken out of the crack in the floor. Meldar took her to a corner near the door, were there wasn't any flames. He lay her down as she coughed.

"Are--are---Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," she said coughing.

Meldar noticed her leg. He undid his bow tie and used it as a bandage.

"This ought to do for now," he said tying it all up. He gazed into her innocent eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

She looked at him. "Why are you doing this? I still have to put you in jail anyway you know."

He smiled. "I don't really know either. I think I might actually have..._feelings _for you."

Minoanna smiled. She wanted to pat him on the arm, but something held her back. She put her hand on her chest and felt a _thump, thump _sound.

_A heart, s_he said. _I have a heart..._

"Something wrong?" asked Meldar.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks," she said happily.

He looked amazed. He has 't been _really _kissed since he was ten.

_Wait, _he thought. _Could it be possible that I'm really in love with her?_

He brushed the sweat off his forehead and picked Minoanna up.

"Let's go," he said.

She smiled and gave him another kiss. Meldar looked shocked again. "Now what was that for? He asked.

She smiled and nuzzled close to him. "Again, thanks for saving my life, and helping me find my heart..."

"I see something!" yelled Jimmy peering through Goddard's goggles.

Out of the smoke came Minoanna in Meldar's arms. Everyone gasped.

"What are you doing?" asked Vendanna.

"Saving the Queen," he said.

"Are you okay your majesty?" asked Jenny.

"I'm fine," she said. "You can put me down now," she said to Meldar.

"Oh, sorry," he said blushing.

"Looks like _someone _got bit by the _love bug!" _yelled Sheen. "The love train for Min & Mel has left the station.

"_Excuse me_?" asked Meldar.

"What? You & Min don't want to exit the love train?" he asked, making a _toot, toot, _noise.

"I don't like her _that _way!" he yelled.

"You kissed her didn't you sly dog!" said Sheen.

Vendanna and the others looked at him. He blushed and didn't say a word.

"He didn't kiss me," she said. She ruffled his hair making him blush again. "_I kissed _ him."

"Way to go Min!" yelled Libby slapping her a high five.

"Uh yeah," she said not understanding the term _high five._

"Your majesty," said Jenny bowing. "I think this belongs to you," she showed her her necklace.

"My necklace!" she put it on and hugged Jenny. "Thank you..._daughter."_

"Your welcome..._mom,_" replied Jenny with tears in her eyes.

"Hate to ruin the moment," said Cindy, "but this planet is going to split in two in a matter of minutes! Any bright ideas Jimmy? A Brain Blast would suffice right about now!"

"C'mon think, think, think..." he was having a brain blast. He thought about what caused the earth to move, and he thought about the regenerators and Min's necklace.

"Brain Blast!" he yelled. "Goddard! Go to that building and fetch the regenerators!"

"Aye cap'n!" he said and ran off.

"Could I borrow the fake gem?" he asked Meldar.

"Sure," he said. "What are you going to do?"

"When the ground moves, metals in the dirt help it shift. If I can stop the metals from touching each other, the planet won't split in two."

"Brilliant!" said Jenny. "But you need someone else to go in with you. About your size."

Jimmy looked around and his eyes stopped on Cindy.

"Me?" she said.

"Please? I really need you Cindy," he said.

Jimmy expected her to ask a bunch of questions, but no. Cindy didn't ask, she just came and put her arm around him.

"Of course I'll help you..."

YAY! This was my favorite chappie! I loved writing out all the romance between Carl & Jenny, Bolbi & Hailey and now Minoanna & Meldar! Soon, the story will end in a fluffy J/C ending! I CAN'T WAIT!

Love,

Kimmie, your host for "Intergalactic Love!"


End file.
